


THE PRIVATE SCHOOL

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: A shitton of LGBT+ Characters (Surprise surprise), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BUT NOBODY'S DEAD, Canine Hybrids, Feline Hybrids, Fluff, Gay. Lots of gay., H Y B R I D S, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Post-Series, Vulpine Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: Hybrids are... uncommon, so to speak, and highly discriminated against.Kobra Kid got an acceptance letter to the place known as nothing but "The Private School" which is just for hybrids... five years ago. In that time, Fun Ghoul, Korse, and a few others have gotten a similar letter...And now it's Party Poison's turn to get his.And... how shall we say this....He underestimated his little brother.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The entire school is very very based around Harry Potter; but with my own little take on it. I gave my credit, admitted it was inspired by someone else's original work. Now don't attack me.
> 
> -
> 
> THE LIST OF EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS SERIES (character identities & hybrid types) ARE ON MY SIDEBLOG; @dakotawitch
> 
> SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN AND CLICK ON THE CUSTOM LINK LABELED "The Private School" TO GET ALL THE INFO.
> 
> THANK YOU.

Party Poison inhaled, deep and slow, hands shaking as he stepped off the train and followed the flow of other students. One seemed to stand out to him more, though, but he lost sight of the brown-tawny-black ears rather quickly.

 

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, before hearing a loud, powerful call.

 

"Year ones! Year ones to me!" A voice howled. Well, nearly howled. Whoever was calling out was clearly a wolf hybrid. Poison inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and starting to push through the crowd carefully, hearing the call again and letting his black-striped white ears swivel in that direction as he righted himself and pushed on, slip tail wound around his right leg in his anxiousness.

 

He managed to end up among the other first years, and found himself next to a young girl with what looked like doe ears. Her hair was long and brown and slightly curly, and blue at the end. 

 

She smiled up at him.

 

"Hi," She half-said, half-squeaked. "Are you a first year too?" She asked, shivering from the cold. Poison frowned, shrugging off his blue leather jacket and draping it over her shoulders sympathetically.

 

"Yeah. 'M G- uh, I meant Party Poison... you?" He spluttered, still adjusting to the fact that they weren't supposed to give out their legal names for saftey reasons.

 

It wasn't like hybrids weren't killed regularly, anyway.

 

"Hah, 's kinda hard to a-adjust, huh? Th-Thanks for your j-jacket," The girl started, slim fingers pulling the leather closer around her shoulders. "I-I'm Young Goddess.. call me Young or somethin'. It's nice to meet you." She explained, starting to shiver a lot less.

 

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too. What kind of Hybrid are you?" Poison asked, tucking his hands in his pockets.

 

"White-tailed deer. What about you?"

 

"Bengal Tiger. Albino."

 

Young Goddess let out a little  _huh_ , and left the conversation at that as a voice sounded loudly.

 

"Younglings! I am your the headmistress. The principal. The leader of the school. Refer to me as Howl, please!" It was a woman, standing on top of a tall rock. She had dark, flowing brown hair and piercing amber eyes; complimented by the grey wolf ears on her head. She smiled kindly, loud voice softening as the noise of the crowd died down.

 

"Please, do not be afraid. You will not be harmed here. This school is for us to keep you all safe, teach you, train you, prepare you for whatever you may face outside of the school grounds. I know that it is cold out here, so let us go into the school," Howl explained, leaping off of the rock and landing in front of them. "But partner up now, I don't want anyone wandering away. Groups of two and threes, please!" 

 

Young Goddess turned to Party Poison and he held up his hand, agreeing to be her partner with a simple nod. 

 

Goddess grabbed Poison's arm as they started walking, pressing so close he could feel her furry ears brushing his arm. 

 

 _She must be so scared_ , Poison thought, glancing down at her. She was clinging to his jacket with one hand, shuddering lightly.  _She seems so young and small... I wonder if she has a sibling here too?_ Party sighed quietly, waving off the thought and keeping his eyes ahead.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the school a few minutes later, and to many other's _ooh_ s and  _aah_ s.

 

Poison was just as awed.

 

High stone arches and carvings, gargoyles and statues of animals and hybrids. A massive rock outcrop that rose out of the school, heavy dark brown, wooden doors shielding the insides from the outdoors. On either sides of the stone outcrop were wooden doors of the same type with lighter stone arches surrounding them.

 

Howl kicked off, her lean body sending her vaulting up and up and up to the top of the rocky outcrop with a low bow once she was up there.

 

"I present to you the hybrid who will guide you around for tonight. Meet our number one, highest ranking student, Kobra Kid!" She yelled over the crowd, then tossing her head back and letting out a loud, long howl, then turning and walking into the wooden doors, pushing them open with her bushy wolf tail swinging behind her.

 

A figure brushed past her as she entered the school, a slender figure walking out to the outcrop.

 

Party Poison's breath caught in his throat.

 

Undercut hairstyle, the top blonde and sides short and plain. Red leather jacket with racing patches, black torn skinny jeans, the soft  _th-click_ of combat boots on rocks echoing over the silent crowd. His face was hidden behind a red mask that only covered half of his face, but an unamused, blank expression was shown clearly on what little bit of his face that everyone could see.

 

Party's jaw dropped, but upon meeting his dearest little brother's eyes and bursting into a grin as an amused half-smirk crawled over Kobra's lips, he was suddenly ready for whatever was coming their way.

 

"Welcome to The Private School. I am Kobra Kid."


	2. Starting The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa have chapter thats,,,,,actually kinda long??

“I will be the… leader, so to speak, for any masculine presenting hybrids. Show Pony,” Kobra stepped aside, letting the other slide up next to him, tawny-brown-black ears perked upright. “Will take any gender-neutral presenting hybrids while Howl will take those of you the present more femininely. Masculine, proceed to your left, my right. Feminine, your right, my left. Gender-neutral, stay here.”

 

“We will open the doors for you.” Kobra stated, then turned and kicked off the rock, hands wrapping loosely around a thick vine that was practically waiting for him as he slid down it, landing on a ledge and stepping through the window. There was a moment of silence before everyone went about their separate ways, Party letting his hand slip from Young’s. 

 

Poison swallowed hard, feeling multiple people press up against him as he walked to the door, anxiety sparking in his veins, though it was quickly soothed when the door creaked open. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Everyone pushed forward, Party holding his ground so he was at the back, jaw dropping once he got inside. 

 

The ceilings were high and cared intricately, painted and stinging under the light of torches and what looked like bioluminescent moss? 

 

“If you are a part of the LGBT community, go to your right. If you are not, go to your left.” A voice stated, and upon looking up, a towering man stood atop a crystal-styled perch. His ears were pushed forward and his tail lain curled around his feet. Wolf hybrid, Poison was sure of it! He swallowed hard, turning and walking quietly to the right, next to a tall boy with neatly folded brown wings. He looked down at Party, seeming to soften upon noticing how anxious he was. 

 

“I’m Jet Star.” He stated, and Poison’s head shot up. 

 

“Oh… uh, Party Poison.” Jet smiled lightly. 

 

“Nice to meet you. Glad to see I’m not the only older one here.”

 

Party snorted, and they arrived in line. 

 

“Polyamory hybrids to the left!” Someone yelled and Poison waved goodbye to Jet as he walked over there, being greeted with his brother’s friendly face. 

 

“M- Kobes. Thank god.” Poison sighed, Kobra winking mischievously and handing him a wristband and a ring. 

 

“Identity rings. Wristband symbolizes that you’re a part of the community, ring shows your identity. Pan and poly, right?” He asked, raising one eyebrow behind his mask, which Poison knew he did because hello,  _ that’s his brother.  _

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Cool. Grab a pin if you want certain pronouns. Probably be best for your different days.” Kobra explained, pointing to a little set of bins. Poison mumbled his thanks, fist bumped the younger, and walked over, grabbing three pins. He and him, they and them, she and her. 

 

Genderfluidity, people. 

 

It’s not always very fun. 

 

A hand rested on his shoulder and he wheeled around, face lighting up. 

 

“Dude! No way!” He exclaimed as he was pulled into a hug. 

 

“Yes way, nerd. Codename’s Fun Ghoul.” The bat hybrid stated, nuzzled into Poison’s shoulder. 

 

“Party Poison.” Ghoul pulled back from their hug and wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“Snazzy.”

 

“Fuck off.” Ghoul laughed, grabbing his hand and tugging him off to a large auditorium-style area. The same hybrid with a smooth, bald head and wolf ears and tail was settled on a high perch, someone else settled nearby, head tucked under a tawny brown, cream, and white wing. 

 

“Owl hybrid?” Poison whispered in question, hand squeezing Ghoul’s with his anxiety. Ghoul hummed in confirmation, shifting their hands to slot their fingers together naturally. Ghoul pulled him forward, walking him through a large stone arch. 

 

“As soon as I found out that you were gonna be coming to the school, I called dibs on guiding you around,” Ghoul explained, weaving in and out of the crowd, waving to a lot of different people before-

 

“It’s Kobra Kid!” People looked up and Poison followed their eyes, watching as his brother swung vine to vine to branch and rock, quick and smooth. He lept off, dropping through the air, before a loud  _ swoosh _ echoed through the room and he landed on an owl hybrid’s back. He jumped off again, landing on a small, cylindrical, flat rock nearby Poison and Ghoul, jumping off and straightening his red leather jacket. 

 

“Dorm card.” He stated simply, holding the card between his fingers. Poison took it out of his hand readily, not hesitating at all. Kobra turned to Ghoul. 

 

“You have a new kid to guide. Go find Hitmark.” Ghoul whined, pouting and giving Poison a quick hug before jumping up onto the rock and leaping off, arms opening so his wings (really just a membrane connected to his arms and down to his hips) snapped open and he flew away. Kobra watched him go, Party too. There was silence between them, everyone staring. 

 

Kobra chuckled, and Poison grinned instantly. 

 

“Come on, nerd.” Kobes teased, fingers curling around Poison’s wrist, gently tugging him into the crowd and seeming rather indifferent with how everyone parted for him, though it made Party really quite anxious. They got into a hallway pretty soon, and it was far less crowded, so Kobra released his hold on Poison’s wrist.

 

“This is the hallway to the dorm room buildings,” Kobes explained, wiping his hands on his jeans, then grabbing Poison’s hand and starting to walk with him, guiding him through the halls, waving with a little nod and smile to a tall, lanky boy with white hair and pale skin and sharp blue eyes. He returned a sweet, kind smile himself, before letting out a gasp and shouting “kiddie!” as he took off running. Kobra and Poison turned around, in time to see the tall kid and a shorter one hug each other tightly. Ghoul stood behind them, a bit startled, before bursting into a laugh. Poison gasped in delight, quickly skittering over with a call of “Young!” once the two separated. 

 

Young Goddess whirled around, then jumped into Poison’s arms with a shout of “hey!” - leaving both the lanky kid and Kobra shocked.

 

There was a little moment as they all introduced one another. The tall kid Young Goddess hugged was her brother Ghost’s Hitmark. Hitmark seemed really quite pleased to meet Kobra’s older brother, and they all headed off to the dorm buildings together, Poison’s blue leather jacket back on his shoulders.

 

Poison would be lying if he didn’t say that he was even more excited than he was beforehand.


End file.
